1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for holding lens holders, and particularly, to an apparatus for holding lens holders in automatic assembly operations.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, image capturing devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones, are widely used in electronic devices.
Most lens modules used in the cameras are assembled by manually rather than by machine. During the assembling process, optical elements (e.g. lenses, spaces, filters) are assembled into a lens holder one by one. However, manual operations have the deficiency of rather inefficient productivity. That is, only one lens module may be assembled at a time. Clearly, automatic lens module assembly operations would provide greater efficiency because multiple lens modules could be assembled in a single step.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for holding multi lens holders in automatic assembly operations.